Ask me, Percy Jackson
by Percy dude fan
Summary: This is where you ask me questions about me, Percy Jackson, and I'll answer them! Sorry if the summery kind of sucks, but I reply to YOU in each chapter! Fangirls Welcome! Will have to have 5-10 reveiws each chapter, so Review!
1. Intro

**This is a story that lets you ask Percy the questions you've been wanting to ask him. **

**Send Percy, me, your reviews and I'll answer them as Percy would because I am Percy. **

**Try to get some interesting questions!**

**Give me a challenge…**


	2. reviews 1 to 10

**This is the first chapter in which I will answer your questions about Percy. Here are questions 1-10. **

**Read and Review!**

Olymianchef213-

what do you think about Paul Blofis? what do you think Poseidon thinks about him?

**The first time I saw him with my mom, I knew he made her happy. I think he could really make my mom better, and know that he is not a Smelly Gabe. [I've seen the statue in some museum, and it's the ugliest thing I've ever seen.] **

**And what do I think My real dad thinks of him? It's really hard to read a god's emotions, but I hope he doesn't blast him to pieces anytime soon.**

Mattsudoku-

what was precise thoughts during and after Helens?

**I think all of you know what my thoughts were during St. Helens. If you don't, read pg, 203 of BOTL or I will just tell you. "She looked as if she was going to punch me, then she did something more amazing. She kissed me." **

**Does that ring a bell? And that was what I was thinking pretty much about for 2 months.**

Olympiangirl-

Ok. I love this idea, but DON't KEEP IT UP! I'm really sorry, but it will get reported. I had one too- Interviews with the PJO Characters, nine chapters, seventy-something reviews- and it got reported. It will lead to trouble and you will get it put on your record. I don't want to discourage you, I'm just saying as a fellow author, please don't I love these stories and they're funny, but some people hate them.

**I honestly know what you mean, but I am willing to stand up to that dirtbag, Serious Buisness. I'll slice him through with Riptide, and sick Mrs. O'Leary on him. Thank you for the appreciation.**

Guest-

would you ever kiss a Rachael or another girl just to make Annabeth jealous?

**To tell you the truth, I would only do that if Annabeth was dating someone. I know she is the one for me. I can tell from her amazing hair, gray eyes, and overall goodness. [I hope this doesn't get posted on some internet website. Ha!]**

Jake27-

Do you have anymore feelings for Calypso?

**Before I always go to sleep, thoughts of her keep flooding my mind. If only there was a way back to her island. If only…**

Robo fan22-

Have you had any doubts about not staying with Calypso?

Do you ever think about other girls besides Annabeth?

**As I said in my last response, I always think about her. I wondered what would have happened if I stayed…[if you really want to know what would have happened, check out the story, Calypso!]**

**Yes, I think about Clarisse, not good thoughts though, Aphrodite, Rachael, and Thalia. I hope Annabeth doesn't hear this.**

Thalia-Luke-

how many times have you thought of asking Annabeth out?

**I really have tried and tried, but all of the times I did, she said she was busy. I don't know, but I hope I get a shot at it one day. I hope.**

Percabeth4eva-

Do u love Annabeth?? What about Calypso and Rachel??

**You should know that by now. Of course I love her! She's like the thing that completes me. **

**Calypso and Rachael? Calypso, if I could see her again, man I would flip out! Rachael's o.k. Kind of weird, though. **

elegos-sirinial-shamtul-

How 'bout "Were you dropped on your head as a baby? If not why the hell would you not be with Annabeth yet?"

**This is sooo demanding. I want to ask you one thing, were **_**you**_** dropped on your head as a baby? I am with Annabeth. Well, yah, I guess. Yes, yes I am.**

clipper222-

no one written you a Q yet? I got one.

Will you die saving Annabeth, Nico, etc.?

**That's my fatal flaw, remember? I have to protect my friends. Even if I had to die for them. No questions asked. Well actually, there were but you get the point.**

**That was the sorta first chapter! Hope you liked! Please review and ask Percy YOUR questions! Review!**


	3. reviews 11 to 19

**Yet anther chapter of Ask me, Percy Jackson!!! This chapter contains funniness and questions 11-19. Hope you like. Don't forget to send me questions when your done!**

Mattsudoku-

funny  
Annabeth's coming into your room, what do you do?

**I would seriously wondering why Annabeth was in my room, then I'd probably just go back to bed. That is, if she doesn't yell at me first.**

justanothercrazybrunette-

this is great good job!

**I really don't get how this is asking m a question, but I'm happy you like it! Read on crazed fans!!!**

Iloveseaweedbrain-

hi Percy do you think you can get me hooked up with Nico  
(I bet you don't know this but I love you like a brother cuz you are my big bro) :}

**I honestly didn't know if I had a relative real close before, but thanks for keeping me in the loop. I bet I could get Nico to go out with you. [snicker snicker] that means I'm going to trick him. **

Underworld kid-

D you sometimes get jealous of Thalia or Nico cuz there children of the Big 3 like you?

**Sometimes, but still, we are half cousins, I think, and that means we should help each other. I'd rather Thalia was on top of the empire state building. Hahahah!**

Mrs. Evil-

STAND UP TO SERIOUS BUESSNESS!! GO TO TATUROS SB!! ANY WAY , HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF A CIRTEN GIRL WAS A DAUGHTER OF ARTEMIS AND APOLLO AND LOVED LUKE, AND WAS THE 13 OLYMPIAN BUT LUKE DIDN'T LIKE HER?

**I really don't know what you mean by 13 olympian, Apollo and Artemis, they hate each other, and who cares if Luke doesn't like her. There is no Luke anymore. Kronos. K. R. O. N. O. S.**

Olympianchef213-

that was great! thnx for putting my question up. AND PLEASE KEEP IT UP! my only other question would be, Who do you dislike more, Ares, Hades, or Hera and why? you don't have to put another of mine up, but if you did, that would be cool. Thnx

**It really wasn't a problem. I put up everyone's review, no matter how stupid or dumb. Please try it, and I will show you how mean I can get in these responses. :-]**

**And who do I hate more? Probably, Ares. Hera actually helped me, even though she was mean, and Hades is my uncle. [And besides, I don't want to get Hades mad]**

DoubleT22-

If you Could date Rachael, Calypso, Aphrodite, Thalia, or Annabeth who would you choose? Honestly!

**Well, lets knock of the non-winners.**

**Rachael is way to weird for me, and she's mortal**

**Aphrodite is a manipulating son of a- and is way to old**

**Thalia and I having kids, not the best idea. Water and the sky? Way to dangerous.**

**Calypso and Annabeth I would definitely try to date both if I could.**

Percabeth777-

Really good story! I sent you a pm, so check it out!  
and my question for percy: If your mom and Paul get married, did you ever think of the possiblity that you might be Percy Blofis. how do u feel about this? will you fight to keep your original name?

**I really don't want to be called Percy Blofish. Blofis. Whatever. Yes of course I will fight to keep Jackson. Wouldn't look good on the books. Percy Blofish and the Olympians. Haha.**

Snb793

Awesometasic!  
Ok. Random. Have you, Percy (giggles) read twilight? Can you wait for the movie if you have? And...If there was a girl just like Annabeth with different color eyes would you pick her over Annabeth?  
Muhahaha!

**I honestly haven't read Twilight, so Please send pm to tell me. I would very much like to see the movie, and why are you giggling? No, I would date any girl with different colored eyes!**

**[Send me phone #, address, and fanfic account] Jk Jk!**

**Hope you guys liked the new chapter!!! Don't forget to ask me some questions and check out my profile. Have fun!**


	4. reviews 20 to 24

**Time for another chapter of Ask me, Percy Jackson!!!! This chapter will include questions 20-24. Keep questioning me!**

xXxRainyxXx-

Neat story! Anyways, who is ur favorite cousin? Nico, Thalia, or Bianca? (I think I got 'em all.)

**I really like all of my cousins, half cousins whatever, but my favorite would have to be Bianca. She killed herself to save us. She deserves the spotlight. Anyway, Nico is kind of scary, and Thalia, well, we don't exactly 'love' each other.**

Dnrl-

I'm not going to report this story, 'cause I find that reprehensible, but it DOES go against the ToS that you agreed to abide by when you joined the site. Technically, this story is "illegal." ;)  
Also, in one of Percy's answers, he says, "Apollo and Artemis, they hate each other." Um, Apollo and Artemis are TWINS. They love each other like siblings, and they fight like siblings. They don't hate one another.  
I like the way that you write - you have a good grasp of Percy's narrative "voice." If you had a first-person story with a real plot, I'd be very interested. As it is, I have no question, because I don't really want to encourage something that could get you temporarily banned.  
No offense intended with this review, and best of luck to you!  
- dnrl

**Whoa! This ones a long one! First of all, I really don't care about the story and what happens to it, I just want to make you readers happy and enjoyed with a good story. Second of all, I thought that when Mrs. Evil or whatever said that, I thought that she meant that Apollo and Artemis had a baby together. No, they would never do that. That's why I put that. I will have a new story up, I think, about what would happen if Percy and ya, you get it. Thanks anyways!**

Mattsudoku-

continues from my other question she walks in your room and starts yelling what do you do

**I would look up and think what the flip is Annabeth doing in my room and then if she started to yell, I might take out riptide, probably not the best idea. She could get killed. :-)**

IluvPercabeth-

this...is...AWESOME!  
ANYWAY Q's:  
1)What would you do if you ever met a girl that looked like Annabeth(I actually fit Annabeth's description!)?  
2)What would you do if Annabeth walked in right now?  
3)Do you listen to Simple Plan? If so, what is your fave song by them?  
Thats pretty much it, so yeah, BYE!

**So many questions, so much time. What would I do if I met a girl like Annabeth? It would have to depend on her personality, Annabeth is always sarcastic and I kinda like that…**

**I really don't know the answer to this one. I might say hey,or whats up, or maybe, WHY ARE YOU HERE?**

**Never heard of simple plan in my life. Sorry. If you want, tell me more of what they sing in pm. BYE!**

Snb793-

Well Percy I giggled cause I felt like it. You got a problem with that? No wait(giggles uncontrollable) my (giggle) phone # is (5) 5 1234. And for ... MY INITIALS ARE SB. OK? :P Sorry. Ok... Twilight is totally awesome. Plus you have dyslexia. Haha. Burn! This is so long. No offence but can you be a little more creative with the answers. No offence. I just trying to make it long and BORING. Is it working. Ok my question. Uh, um. If you had a kid what would you name it? Ok.  
Watch fred on you tube!  
-SNB793

**I really don't get at what you're getting at here. You want my responses to be long and boring? Ha! In your dreams. And if I had a kid? Percy Jr. Or Annabeth Jr. Whoaa! I did not just think that! Me and Annabe- Never mind then!**

**Hope you liked the new chapter in ask me, Percy Jackson. I will probably do an ask me, Grover but still, tell me what you think. BYE!**


	5. reviews 25 to 32

**This is another chapter in Ask me, Percy Jackson.**

**WARNING**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FUNNINESS THAT COULD KILL YOU AND ALSO HAS QUESETIONS 25-32.**

**ENJOY!**

-

#1 mom and dad do not hate one another ,they argue alot [yes, i'm a fullblood] any way, what if oh say,you saw Annabeth kissing Luke? and in the end WOULD YOU SAVE HIM? yes , Luke does love her and they kissed once! GO KILL PEOPLE![annabeth,sadly luke's gone! goes to be emo}

**All I wanted to get across your tiny little brain is that Apollo and Artemis would never do it. Never. And if I would find that Annabeth was kissing Luke, I would kill Luke with riptide.**

Gottaluvpjo-

I like this story! Okay here is the question:  
Do you hate Luke because he is a betrayer, or do you hate him because Annabeth still cares for him? ( hopefully like a brother)

**I really don't like Luke. At all. He's a betrayer, a thief, and an overall jerk. I really don't get why Annabeth still cares for him. **

xXxRainyxXx-

This is fun!! Okay, Percy, here is my next question for you...  
Do you like and/or favor frozen mangoes?

**I haven't tried frozen mangoes, but I will put that on my list of things to try! Are they good?**

Mattsudoku-

okay Kronos kidnaps your mom and Annabeth breaks riptide and pins you to the ground what do you do

**I would probably die, but still, I would try to summon control of the water** **and knock him off me.**

The Minotaur-

what would you do if you went on a date with annabeth, but couldnt finish your date because singing and dancing cheese puffs attacked, but were eaten by evil pelicans, who then took out an ak-42 and shot kronos who was walking by, and then the cheese puffs jumped out of the pelicans mouths and took over the earth?

**O.k. seriously. WTF? What the flip. Please ask me a correct question, not stupid.**

**Anyway, I would so jump in a pelicans mouth and fly down to kill the evil cheesepuffs! Never mind.**

Tristan C

Percy,  
First of all, Hi! This is my first time doing this sort of thing, but her it goes. My Questions:  
ur favorite song?  
2. do u and Annabeth really have a relationship going on?  
3. Do u like fanfics about urself?  
4. Do you know if Grover likes burrito's?

**Hi right back at ya. My favorite song would be…probably Cold Play, Veva la Veda.**

**Do you think we have a relationship? Read the books! Then ask that question again.**

**I love fanfics about myself, only when there not all trying to kill me and stuff.**

SarahBOB

Percy-  
What's your favorite MLB team?

**I really don't watch that stuff. Either I'm at camp, or staying at home helping my mom. Sorry.**

SiLvEr hUnTeR

1) If you were allowed to date Annabeth without getting killed by a certain goddess-coughcoughAthenacough- would you do it? Or woold you hook up with another girl?  
2) Who would you bring as a date if Annabeth married another guy and you were invited to the wedding?: Rachel, Thalia, Calypso, Bianca(lets pretend she's alive) Aphrodite, or a cute girl from camp-coughcoughSilenacough-that you know? :)

**Of course! I would take up any tim- no of course I wouldn't date Annabeth! I would never go to her wedding if that happened. I would hack the guy with riptide.**

**That was another chapter. Hope you liked it! Please write Percy more questions. Bye!**

**o**


	6. reviews 33 to 41

**Again, another chapter in Ask me, Percy Jackson. Is it all right with you if I skip that every time? Good. Any way, this is reviews 33-41. Please review!**

Mattsudoku-

whats your middle name  
Grover kicks you in the gut and annabeth takes her knife out ready to strike what do you do

**I can't tell you my middle name. Nobody knows it, and I can't break that. Well if you really want to know, think of my dad's dad's name. Give you a hint. Starts with z. Anyway, for this one, I would yell at them, "What the flip is going on!" **

**Then try to break loose.**

xXxRainyxXx

Frozen mangoes are rockin'!

Okay, so you're on a sinking ship and you can obly save one thing. Do you save your plastic lightsaber, or your magical pack of coconut bubblegum of doom?

**If this is a trick question, which I think it is, I would save only myself. Ha! **

Percabeth777-

funny chapter! keep it up!  
okay percy, three questions!  
1) if u found out rachel REALLY liked you, would you date her? (after all- she helped you save the world)  
2) If annabeth managed to bring luke back to the good side, and somehow got together with him, would you ever get over it, or live sadly for the rest of your life?  
3) are you tired of so many people asking you questions about your love life?

**Thanks! Anyway, she did help me save the world, but I'm saving that for somebody else. *Wink***

**I would never get over this. I wouldn't be able to sleep. It would drive me crazy.**

**YES! You all know that Ann- never mind!**

Tristan C-

Okay, I have read the books! I can't tell if Annabeth likes you back. IDK! Next Question, use your imagination on this one, Riptide is a pen that turns into a sword, what would a blue flip-phone turn into?

**If I could use my imagination, I would pull out the antenna, if there was one and are only on crappy old phones, and it would turn into a spear.**

Go me!!-

how would you feel if Annabeth died in the last war? What would be the most horrible thing that you would do to the person that killed her?

**What would I do… maybe cut off their arms, then legs, no wait, fingers, toes, then arms, then legs, then head! :-]**

Jackson-

There is a minion of Kronos living across the street from my house. What should I do?

**How do you know that he/she is a minion of Kronos? Ask again with response.**

What do you think the chances of Beckendorf actually getting a date with Silena Beauregard are?  
If you had to date someone in the camp OTHER then Annabeth, who would it be?

What is your favorite film?  
Did you watch the Poseidon Adventure, only find out that it was actually about a cruise ship rather then your dad?

**The chances of Beckendorf and Silena. Ha! About 1 to 1,000,000. **

**Silena. Hope Annabeth doesn't hear this.**

**Favorite movie is probably titanic. Hehe. **

**I've only seen the old one with crappy effects. I knew it wasn't going to be about my dad. They could never catch him on film.**

Broken Gold-

Look, these are against the Guidelines (Which you agree to every time you post a new story) and quite frankly it's rather badly written.  
I'm sorry if that was too harsh. I'm just being honest.  
You know, it's very likely that eventually someone will report this and you'll end up with a deleted account.

**I really don't care. Not one bit. Not at all. **

**Oh, and now I see why they call you **_**Broken**_** Gold. :-p**

green-eyed glich-

Oh sweet alright let's make this interesting. if persay you saw Thalia wearing pink what would you say? next if you were forst to kiss Annabeth would you do it? LOL

**OMG! That would be what I would say. Oh my gods! **

**If I was forced to kiss her, wouldn't I not have a choice? Whatever.**

**Ahh. Another one done. YAY! Please review and check out my profile.**


End file.
